<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart Can Beat (For the Both of Us) by Sharo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589409">My Heart Can Beat (For the Both of Us)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo'>Sharo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gift Fic, Not Actually Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead hearts don't beat. But maybe they don't have to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cleo/False, ZombieCleo/FalseSymmetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Heart Can Beat (For the Both of Us)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/gifts">SugarsweetRomantic</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582443">No (Yes)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic">SugarsweetRomantic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're in love with her."</p>
<p>The words echo in her head, write themselves across the gestures of affection, shout at her with every touch and smile that False directs her way.</p>
<p>It doesn't have to mean anything. It doesn't have to mean everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up, Joe."</p>
<p>She's good at deflecting, at ignoring the things that would disrupt her interactions with the world around her. Dead hearts don't beat, don't jump and stutter.</p>
<p>She doesn't, either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Love doesn't require a heart, you know."</p>
<p>She knows how to tune Joe out, his poet's heart that wraps the world in flowery words and paints over and around instead of just <em> saying </em>what he means.</p>
<p>Damn him for knowing her so well. She'd learned how to translate long ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cleo!"</p>
<p>Her name on her lips, and she knows she's imagining the kick in her chest, that there's no way a dead organ will come back to life.</p>
<p>But she smiles, and pays attention to the little things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she gathers her close, blonde hair fanned across her back. When she kisses sweetly, eagerly, tasting and sharing and giving. When their bodies are pressed together, and <em> she </em> is held in capable arms.</p>
<p>“My heart can beat for the both of us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sugarsweet, I almost left this in your comments. You get gift fic instead, because you gave me feelings (affectionate).  ^__^</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643781">Lukewarm Gestures</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic">SugarsweetRomantic</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>